


It Isn't What I Want

by mll



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mll/pseuds/mll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob chose the wrong husband to try and take degrading orders from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was originally written as a joke but I grew fond of it upon rereading months later so here we are

Years of bending over at just the right time while cleaning had made Jakob acutely aware that no one in all of Nohr could resist the sight of his plush, finely-uniformed bottom. Wandering eyes would pass by through reflections on the silverware he'd polished to perfection, all focused upon one voluptuous, round object. Though he wouldn't dare speak of it, he'd witnessed even the king's gaze slide downwards during the occasional throne room dusting – and then, of course, his children all following suit whenever they thought they were being discreet.

Thus, he was currently ass-up on their bed in front of his beautiful, oblivious husband, the only person in the world who seemed capable of resisting it.

“Did you want something, Jakob?” Corrin's kindness was what he lived and died for, but he could be so frustratingly unaware at times.

He turned so that he and Corrin were now roughly face to face. It was difficult to still keep his ass in clear view while doing this, but he would have been worthless as both a servant and a lover if he could not contort his body into the most visually pleasing angles possible.

“It isn't what I want, but what my lord wants”, he whispered in a highly seductive manner.

Corrin tilted his head in confusion. “Sorry, I don't think I quite follow.”

“My master, my idol, my reason for being...I would do anything for you. Please direct me as you please.” He removed his gloves with a practiced gesture and liberal use of teeth, proceeding to trail those bare hands down his body. “I burn for your orders.”

But his gentle, foolish master was—infuriatingly, exhaustively, eternally—still not getting it.

“I don't understand. The day we wed, we erased such distinctions between us.”

“Of course, my lord. Yet orders can be whispered between not only master and servant, but also between the sheets.” If this didn't get through to him, Jakob didn't know what would.

He could see the cogs turning slowly behind Corrin's eyes, and then something finally clicked.

“ _Oooh_. You want me to tell you what to do. As...a sort of foreplay.” A wide blush spread across his face, and the desire to be told to kiss it spread swiftly up Jakob's spine.

“I promise to you I would do anything. I would commit any act, degrade myself in any capacity required, spend my days worshiping your body, if only to bring you the most base of pleasures.” There. Now there was absolutely no way his desires could be misconstrued.

“Oh, um, okay, if that's what you want...let me think.” Jakob's heart pounded, blood rushing through his body in anticipation of what he would be bade to do next, of how he would soon be at his divine, glorious master's mercy.

“Um, this is a bit strange, perhaps, so please refuse if you don't want to do it” Oh, he would want to.

“Yes, my lord? Anything you desire.” What pornographic whims could possibly be spinning through Corrin's mind? His body ached to be the first piece of flesh in the world to know.

“Could you hold my hand?”

_Pardon?_

“Was that the sort of thing you had in mind? We've never just sat and held hands before, did you know that? The gesture almost suggests a greater level of intimacy than...well, you know.”

Jakob stifled an enormous sigh, turning ever so slightly away in order to blink away his tears. Don't let him see you cry, Jakob, you must be at his every command. You are a tool to be used.

Even if...that tool...is just a hand to be held.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked this you can find more of my original work on wally-s.itch.io!


End file.
